Haze meets Halo
by Faybos
Summary: MANTEL corp. allies with the Covenant to take over the world! Shane Carpenter must team up with The Master Chief in order to take down the treacherous alliance!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

An Unlikely Team-up

It's the year 2400 and since the attack on the MANTEL corp. landcarrier. MANTEL had been struggling to gain their power in the profit margins but have failed. The corporation soon met an alien species which have seemed to be from this planet or legion code-named THE COVENANT. MANTEL soon gave up on cornering the pharmicutical market and began recruiting new soldiers. The leader of MANTEL Corp., James Segar had planned to unite with the COVENANT forces and began his quest to conquer. But little do they know... Two men stand in their way.

Chapter 1 - Awakened

Master Cheif awoke from his cryogenic tank, looking around puzzled. Where was he? This doesn't look like the space craft in which he had frozen himself. He walked along the corridors glancing at strange objects and designs he had not seen before. To him, these designs were of a more primitive life form. He soon heard the sound of a shotgun pump. He turned around only to be staring down the barrel of the gun.

- Oh, it's you... - The man said.

He appeared to be well-toned as well heavily armoured from head to toe and from the look in the man's eyes... he's been through hell. He stepped aside and pointed to a door down the corridor.

- Merino wants to see you. - He said in his mexican accent.

Cheif, not knowing what was going on, followed the man's orders and proceeded to the room in which he had indicated. He peered around the door which had slid up. He saw an old man about in his fifties, sitting in a big black chair. He had a white combed back hair and a white beard and black mustache. He wore a light beige vest and a green folded sleeve shirt. He also appeared to be missing a finger... He stood up and walked over to Cheif and put his hand out.

- Ah, you must be the Master Cheif. I am Gabrielle Merino... but my friends just call me Merino. -

The Cheif shook his hand. Merino walked over to a computer and uploaded some files and data.

- Come here friend, I have something you might want to see. -

Cheif walked over and stood beside Merino staring at the files. He saw pictures of soldiers in heavily armored black suits with an aura of yellow. He also saw a picture of a man wearing one of those suits sans helmet. His face was appeared to be in a unhappy state. He stared at Merino, puzzled.

- Tell me Cheif, do you know who these men are? - He said as he pointed to the picture of the soldiers.

Chief shook his head. He had no idea who these men were. Their technology seems strange, and were definitly not from the Covenant, as the soldiers were human, not grunts or elites for that matter.

- Those people, Cheif, are Mantel soldiers. -

Cheif thought back at the name. He had heard that name before... the same name that had been plastered on medics as well as some scientists who worked in genetic engineering. Why would a pharmacy company make an army? Besides, this company existed before he was even born.

- Cheif, we have been fighting with those people for many years. There was a year where we had thought that was the end to their madness. But unfortunately, many decendants had taken the role of power in the Corporation. - He said grimly

The Cheif nodded, as he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

- Do you know what these people have done? They have killed many of us. And no matter how much we fight back... Mantel gets stronger. These soldiers however are oblivious to what they are doing, as they are being influenced by a powerful drug. It is called Nectar. This drug heightens the senses as well as the skills of a soldier that take a dose. However, too much will cause these men to go in a state in which they are filled with rage! Should this last, the men will die. It is unfortunate that good people could be manipulated by this company. That is why we must fight! - he said as he slammed his fist onto the desk.

Merino took a deep breath and sat down in his chair. Cheif understands how he feels about a re-occuring menace.

- I have frozen myself many times, that way I could lead the rebellion for many years. It is depressing, but as long as I know I'm doing the right thing. Then I'm okay. - he said

Merino got up and pointed to the man in the suit with the unhappy expression.

- This man, has helped us in the years and as I have been frozen in time to continue the rebellion, he has been frozen to defeat Mantel at any time. Master Cheif, I want you to find him. You and him are our only hope to finally destroy Mantel and it's evil influence. But Mantel isn't the only thing you have to fight. I'll tell you the rest tommorow, get some rest. I'll be giving you the briefing in the morning. - He said as he showed Master Cheif to the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Shane Carpenter

Chapter 2 - Shane Carpenter

Cheif awoke from his slumber and left his quarters. He wandered down the hallways of the ship aimlessly. He knew nothing of this place, knew none of these people. The only thing he had on his mind was meeting this Shane Carpenter person. He came to a halt as he stared at two rebel soldiers in coversation. It appeared that these rebels were made up mostly of the south-american people. He had no idea what it was they conversed about, but somehow he just knew they would lead him to Shane. As he made his way to the pair, they both gave him an eerie look.

- So, joo are this "Master Cheif" yes? - One of them said

Cheif nodded.

- I'm guessing jou're also looking for Carpenter. - Said the other

The two soldiers signaled for him to follow them. He passed by what appeared to be a infirmerary. He saw many wounded, scared, and sick. This made Cheif feel uneased, though he had experienced this in the past, somehow he just felt sick viewing this. Eventually, they led him to a cargo area, many vehicles, weapons and soldiers were present. All but one person besides the Cheif stood out amongst them. A man in a Mantel suit with a shaved head, thin beard, and brown eyes, and was also caucasian. "This must be Carpenter" He thought.

The man turned around and stared at Cheif, a smile fixated on his face, walked up to Cheif and stuck out his hand.

- You must be the Master Cheif. You don't already know, I'm Shane Carpenter. Leader of the Promise Hand. -

Cheif crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "This is the powerful Shane Carpenter? Hmph, I was expecting him to be a little more built."

- Um, okay then... Maybe I should fill you in on some things. - He said as he scratched the back of his head

His smile disappeared. - We are all in great danger. Much worse than any you've experienced. You have no idea who you're up against, or maybe... you do. -

Shane gripped the handle on a big black storage crate and opened it. Inside was an alien of some sort. A certain alien that Cheif was all too fimiliar with, except, there were differences. The alien was a grunt but the helmet and the rest of it's armour were of the same color and design as Carpenters suit.

- Tell me Cheif, do you know what this is? - He said as he pointed to some kind of device on the back.

Cheif shook his head.

- That a nectar administrator. The same drug that is used for Mantel forces. But the one problem is, we have no idea how this thing had gotten it's hands on that type of technology. -

- This alien is a covenant grunt. - Cheif said

- Oh so you can talk, good this'll make things a whole lot easier. Cheif, you must join forces with me, it's the only way. These "covenant" forces must have joined with MANTEL corp. -

Cheif crossed his arms again.

- If this was just this Mantel corporation you speak of. Then you would've might as well put me back in stasis, because that's not my problem. But since the covenant is involved in this conspiracy. Then I'll join forces with you. But, you'll have to earn it. -

Shane smiled.

- Don't think you're so high and mighty. You may have faced these grunts, but I know the weakenesses in their tech. I'll give you a minute before you totally humiliate yourself fighting one of these without my help. - He said

- Bring it. - Cheif taunted.

- Suit yourself bud. - He said as he uncuffed the grunt

Immediatley all the rebels armed themselves to make sure it doesn't escape. The Cheif dodged as it charged at him. The grunt started to grow stronger as his armour started to glow a bright yellow. Luckily Cheif had a pistol with him and shot it in the face. The grunt backed up but shook it off as if it were nothing. Cheif backed up and positioned himself to jump over it. The grunt charged and the minute he leaped, the grunt had grabbed the Cheif's ankle and swung him to the ground.

- Loser, loser, loser - The grunt taunted in it's high-pitched voice.

Shane chopped the Grunt at the neck and knocked it out, leaving the rebels to put the grunt back in the crate.

- So Cheifey, do the stars look bright right now? - he laughed.

Cheif got up and resisted the urge to punch Shane in the jaw. He stared down at the floor and his helmet became a shade of red.

- Not so easy is it? - Shane said

- I hate you. - Cheif said crossing his arms for the third time

- Well, I'm not so good at taking these things down well myself. We needed five heavily armoured troops just to keep it still long enough to knock it out so we could find info on how to fight these guys. -

- I see. One question, why do you wear that suit? Isn't that enemy uniform? - Cheif asked

- Well, apparently an informant who I have NO IDEA about whatsover has been captured and I'm supposed to lead a strike team to rescue him. - He said

- Let me guess, I'm supposed part of this "strike team". - Cheif sighed

Shane nodded and just then a huge helicopter had landed on the cargo bay, it's engine revving noisily.

- That's our ride, let's go. - Shane said as he signaled for Cheif to follow him to the helicopter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue

Chapter 3 - The Rescue

The blades of the helicopter, coupled with the engine, roared noisily out of the base. Within it were Shane and Master Cheif with a squadron of rebels, each carrying a "Manos Del Dio" Hand of God Chaingun while Shane prefered the Blacksaw Assault riflr used by Mantel, Cheif carried his own pair of SMG's as well as a few plasma grenades as well. Shane peered through the slit in the door to check if they were nearing their destination, the minute he saw a glimpse of a tower, he yelled at the pilot to land.

- Okay, do you guys know what to do? - Said Shane

The rebels shook their heads.

- I see you guys weren't there for the breifing. Oh well, here's what you have to do, I'm going to disguise myself as a mantel trooper and I will start to infiltrate the fortress, hopefully finding our informant and what information he has for us. Everyone else besides Master Cheif will Take hidden positions around the fortress, in case something goes wrong. Cheif, I need you to make sure no one is gaurding both the front door or back exit after I enter. Oh, and do it quietly please.

Both the rebels and Master Cheif nodded and scattered to their positions. Shane walked down a hill and waved to the mantel gaurds who were positioned at the front entrance. Cheif watched Shane conversing and bopping shoulders with the two soldiers and had successfully infiltrated the base. Cheif slowly snuck to the side of the base, carefully and quietly sneaking past the light fixtures and gun turrets on the roof. He leaned against a wall and peered around the corner to see the two soldiers taking their gaurding positions.

- After this war, I'm coming back here for a vacation. - Said one

- I never want this war to end dude! - Said the other

- You know what? Me too! -

Both bopped fists and took their position again. Cheif dove from around the corner and tackled both troopers as well as disarmed them. One tried to reach for his pistol but Cheif saw him at the second and snapped the soldiers neck. The other one tackled Cheif and started punching his helmet, nearly cracking it. Cheif blocked a swing and swung his fist to the soldier's face, breaking the helmet, and blood spewed from the man's nose. The soldier backed up and ran for the alarm and Cheif jumped on top of him and dug his combat knife into the soldiers neck. He put his hand over the soldier's mouth to keep him quiest and the soldier slowly sunk to the ground, dead. He then ran over and dodged more lights and backed up against another wall. He peered over and noticed a lone soldier gaurding the door. Cheif took out his knife and the soldier immeditely turned to look in Cheifs direction.

- I know you're their you little bitch. - He said as he raised his rifile.

- Shit, he's using that drug. - He snarled as he turned from around the corner with his hands up.

- Oh well looky here, its a little green guy from outerspace. What's wrong buddy? Miss the stars? I'll give you stars! - He said with a laugh

- This guy is insane! - Cheif thought.

The soldier slowly stepped closer to Cheif still pointing the rifle at him, and poked Cheif's armour. The soldier made a vulgar comment about how his armour should go on a woman and tried to disarm him. Cheif immediatly knocked the gun out of the soldier's hand and grabbed the man's neck and lifted him off the ground. The soldier gasped and choked as Cheif tightened his grip. He jammed his fist into the soldier face and sent him to the ground. The soldier lay unconcious and blood stained his teeth.

- Tch, who's seeing stars now? - The Cheif smirked as he leaned agains the door.

- It's all up to you now Shane, you had better not mess up. - Cheif thought

Inside the base, Shane searched many corridors as well as the rooms in the corridors. He even asked some soldiers where the prisoners were kept, all shook their heads. "Why don't the soldiers know where the prison is?" Shane thought to himself. He searched more of those hexagoned, black and neon yellow rooms and noticed a staircase leading to what appeared to be a bottom floor.

- Hm... this must be were the informant is kept. -

He slowly walked down the stairway and entered into a dark hallway, the walls made of stone and dozens of cobwebs surround him. He walked down the hallway to find himself standing infront of a cell door. He peered through the slit in the door and saw the shadow of a figure in a fedal position. He couldn't see very well through the darkness of the room and called out to the figure.

- Hey, you in there? Are you okay? - Shane said

The figure looked up and Shane saw the small glitter of shine from a helmet. It was a person! The person walked over to the bars and Shane found himself staring into beautiful crystal pupils. He tried to speak but he couldn't say anything. The person spoke.

- You don't sound like those men. All talking like immature college students. - The person whispered

- I'm here to free you. How do I open this? - He said has he pointed to the lock in the door handle

- You need a combination... Find the prison keeper, he'll tell you if you can beat him in a duel. - The person said even more quietly

- I'll get the combo and get you out of here as quick as possible, you can trust me. And stop whispering, it's sound proof in here. - Shane smiled

The person nodded and Shane ran out of the basement's dark hallways and up to the second floor. He tried to maintain his disguise acting like any other trooper would act when on nectar. Just like old times, too bad they were horrible rather than good.

FLASHBACK

Shane remembered his first day at the academy, he walked down into the training facility and saw many soldiers that were of his age doing military drills. A man about his age stuck out his hand to him.

- Hey, you must be the new guy, I'm Lance Teare, but people just call me Teare for short. - He smiled

- Hey Teare, nice to meet you. Are you new too? It sucks having to be laughed at by the other guys calling you an FNG. What's an FNG? - Shane asked

- Heh, "Fucking New Guy". Don't worry, It'll die down once you get a higher rank. - Teare said.

- I wish'd die now. - Shane shook his head

Teare laughed and and told him to follow him to the training ground. Many years passed since then, and Shane then found himself in the new mantel carrier that the company bought. He saw Teare and some other soldiers walk up to him.

- Hey buddy, I'm Seargant Morgan Duvall, but just call me Duvall. This guy over here is Peshy, and the skinny guy over here is Watchstrap.

- They call me watchstrap cuz I'm skinny, like a watchstrap see? - Watchstrap made gestures showing how thin he was

- I think you already know me. - Teare said.

- Of course, Corporal Teare. - He smirked

Teare sarcastically laughed at Shane's joke because he knew he was one rank lower.

- Shane, there's something I gotta tell you. Wait, before I do, your nectar gauge is a little loose, let me fix that. - Teare said

He reached over and Shane heard a few clicks and soon felt a rush of andrenaline. He noticed the others effected by it as well. The feeling was amazing, it felt like he was invincible!

A plane was shot down and Shane's team had to retrieve the nectar crates inside it. Teare had to leave as to what Duvall had mentioned he "wasn't ready".

Later on after a few months he was with the Promise Hand. As he found out the truth to Mantel and their lies, he searched a container ship and found Teare with his armour covered in blood. He was alive though, as he stoop up from the where he was sitting. He told Shane all about how Mantel was just using them for profit, and didn't care about any of the people who were dying because of this.

- Shane, you have to go to the observatory and dissable the machine that controls the nectar. Only you can can put an end to it. -

- You can join us, fight along the right side. -

- I can't, I'm too weak to even move around. Look Shane I have to tell you one mor- -

A gunshot was heard and Shane stared at Teare wide-eyed as Teare fell to the ground grabbing his chest. He looked up and saw the sniper ready to fire and went behind cover. Teare, gasping for breath reached over to Shane.

- Once... you have all the... information... it's...easy to... make the right... decision... -

Teare died, and Shane felt himself overcome with rage. They lied to him, shot him, and insulted him, and now they killed his best friend. They will pay for what they had done! Shane ran through open crates and shot down the soldiers swarming into the cargo hold, blood spewing left and right, Shane's armour started to become covered in it as well as he gruesomely ripped a soldier's neck and stabbed knives through many of them. He found the sniper too, He shot off the sniper's leg and lifted him by the throat. He choked the soldier till he was gasping for air. He pointed his pistol at the soldiers face.

- Burn in hell! -

Shane laughed and repeatedly shot the soldier's head til there was nothing left of his skull, dropping the body and fired more bullets into it. He pulled out his knife and repeatedly stabbed the body. The rebels tried to get Shane to come to his senses, he soon realised what he had done, his laugh soon turned to tears and grabbed his head and cried. One rebel soldier patted Shane on the shoulder and told him to move on and finish the mission, for his friend. Shane stopped crying and looked to the sky, he promised that he will stop Mantel and it's corruption. He assured Teare's death won't be in vain and lead his team to the observatory, and soon the carrier, where the supposed final confrontation soon happened.

END FLASHBACK

Shane shook his head. "Teare... I'm still keeping my promise." He thought to himself. He ran to the top floor and entered what appeared to be the Prison Keeper's headquarters. There stood a tall, heavily armoured mantel trooper with his helmet slightly different than the other soldiers and held a large shotgun that seemed to be as long as Shane's leg. The Keeper stood over him and bellowed.

- Who are you? State your name, rank and reason why you're here. - The Keeper snarled

- I'm Seargant Sh- ... Josh Taylor... I'm here to escort a prisoner held here to another base. Rumour is someone is trying to retrieve him. -

- No one, leaves this base. The prisoner stays here, and you should go back to your position, Seargant. - The Keeper responded

- But, the leader sent me to escort her. - Shane replied

- Then the leader should know that I keep the prisoners weither he likes it or not. I don't believe the leader would want anything to do with trash like that. - he said as he sat down in his large chair.

- Look, if I beat you in a fight, will you let me leave with the prisoner? - Shane asked

- Your bet amuses me Seargant. Fine, if you beat me, I'll gve you the combination... but if you don't, well... I'll keep you here as well. - The Keeper laughed

- Let's dance. - Shane said as he went into a fighting pose

The Keeper charged and swung his large fist at Shane. He dodged the punch and nailed his fist to the Keeper's helmet. The Keeper stepped back and shook off the puch as it were nothing, and charged again, this time he launched himself at him. Shane dove to the side and the Keeper smashed through a wall. He got up and rotated his head, Shane could hear the popping in his neck.

- Not bad Seargant. But it will take more than speed to beat me. -

He smashed his fists to the ground and the floor shifted apart, causing Shane to fall through the rift it created and landed on the lower floor.

- Ouch... that guy packs a wicked headache. - Shane said to himself and got up

The Keeper jumped down and charged again. Shane dodged to the side again and jumped ontop of the Keepers back, covering the helmets eye slits. The large soldier stumbled and swayed as he could'nt see where he was going and smashed into another wall. Shane leaped off and stood near some explosive crates, he smiled.

- He Keepy, looks like you lost. - Shane smirked

- Oh? And what makes you say that? I'm just getting warmed up. - The Keeper said as he regained his footing

- Exactly. -

He stabbed a knife through the barrel and threw it at the Keeper's boots. The crate exploded and cause the large soldier to crash through several floors of the base and landed on the hard steel floor on the first floor. Shane ran down and stood over the Keeper's body.

- The cobination is... Nectar. - He said as he slipped into unconciousness.

Shane ran down to the prison cell and stared at the lock. He frowned, the padlock didn't have letters. How will nectar open it? The informant walked over to the slit in the door ans Shane found himself staring into those beautiful eyes again.

- I have the combo, but... it doesn't match the lock pattern. - Shane said sadly

- What do you mean? - the Informant asked

- The combo is Nectar... but the padlock has numbers. - He frowned

- Try using the letters of the alphabet as numbers. - the Informant suggested

- Huh? - He said confused

- You know. A 1, B 2 and so on. -

- Oh! Why didn't I think of that? - He blushed as he entered the combo and opened the door.

The Informant walked out from the darkness. Shane's jaw dropped and saw that the informant was not man... but a woman, and an attractive one at that. The woman wore some kind of enviro-suit, in a bright purple as well as mesh covering area's of here body. She wore a helmet that covered her face but Shane could see she her eyes and skin. He noticed she was not human, due to the fact her face had deep purple skin and her eyes were... amazingly beautiful and glowed through the helmet. Shane couldn't speak or move. The woman walked up to him and hugged him.

- Thank you for saving me. I am very grateful. - She said

- Um... well... yeah. - He stammered.

- Forgive my rudeness... I am Tali. And you are? - She asked

- I'm Shane Carpenter. But call me Shane. - He said

- You are human yes? My species is close to yours... except, there's one problem. -

- Really? What problem. Is it the suit? - He said as he checked his armour

- Not yours, mine. I unfortunatly can't make body contact or expose my body anywhere in the world. I have a weak immune system. -

- Then I'll keep you safe. Just follow me and stay quiet. By the way... why are you telling me this? - He asked

- So you would be more cautious. - She said blushing under her helmet

- I see. - He said as he raised a brow

The two quietly snuck past gaurds and went for the back exit. Shane prayed that Cheif had eliminated the gaurds, and peeked out from nehind the door. He saw one gaurd unconcious and Cheif standing by the door. Cheif turned and smirked.

- Well, it appears our informant is a femme fatale. A girlfriend of yours Shane? - He snickered.

- Shut up and help me get her out of here. - He snarled

- Now I know why you took so long. -

- Didn't I tell you to shut up? Now let's go! -

Shane grabbed Tali by the wrist and ran with the Cheif to disappear into the forest. The rebels returned, disappointed they couldn't shoot anything the entire day. The helicopter reappeared and the group flew off to the rebel base.


	4. Chapter 4 Objects of the Past

Chapter 4: Objects of the Past

After the rescue of Tali, the informant bearing news of what was coming for the Promise Hand, they arranged a room for her to stay just to be safe incase of Mantel attacks. This made Tali feel uncomfortable however as she feels she is being hunted. She did make a few friends on the ship as well as our two heroes, Shane and Master Chief and calmed down soon afterwards. News about the break-in at one of the strongholds and the missing informant has angered both the Mantel and Covenant forces and seeing as she held valuable information they put a full bounty on her head and mercenaries from all over the galaxy started searching for her.

Meanwhile, in The Promise Hand HQ…

Shane yawned and looked around the cargo bay crates and switches. He lost something while arriving back to his base and he looked all morning for it [Which explains the dark circles around his eyes]. It was already 2:00 am and he checked everywhere, the crates, landing mat, control room, the cranes to lift the crates, even his own suit and armor. He was about to give up when he spotted a faint purple glow from the corner of the bay. It definitely was not the colour of item he has searched for all morning but he walked over to see what it was. After taking a few steps the glow disappeared and he immediately ran to the spot where he saw the glow and found nothing. He looked around and spotted a piece of machinery that wasn't familiar to him at all. He stuffed the piece in his pocket and walked down the hallways as he was getting tired of searching

-Well, it was worth a shot. I guess I'll look for it another time… and get some sleep… - He sighed as he walked to his quarters.

He turned around a corner and bumped into someone, he got up and dusted himself of and looked up to find himself staring into beautiful crystal eyes through a purple tint.

-Shane, I did not know you were coming this way. My apologies- - Tali was cut off by Shane putting a finger on her helmet [where the mouth was supposed to be].

-It's alright, maybe I shouldn't have turned so suddenly. Are you okay? - Shane asked

-Oh I am fine, thank you for asking. - She blushed

-Well, I gotta go… later.-

-Wait!-

Shane spun around. –Yeah?-

-Is this yours? - She held up a gold-plated locket

He stuck out his hand and Tali gave it to him. His eyes widened and shock and looked up to Tali.

-Where… did you find this? I was looking all over for it. – He asked curiously

-Well, I couldn't sleep last night and I walked down many corridors and I heard you mumbling to yourself about a locket. So… I followed you. – She explained

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why she would follow him of all people in the first place.

-If you are wondering why, I do not like being alone in the dark one bit. So I thought being in the same room with someone could help me sleep. I figured it would be nice to help you find your locket so I searched and found it by the doors, I tried to stay out of sight but my helmet kept glowing. – She blushed

-Thanks for finding it. I also think this is yours. – He smiled and handed her the piece of machinery he found

-Oh thank you so much Shane, I needed this and I dropped it while I was helping you search. – She smiled back

-If you're wondering why I find this locket very important to me, it's because it contains things from my past I should never forget. Do you want o see? – He asked as he opened the locket

Tali saw a note on one side of the locket saying "Never Forget" and the other side had a photo of a man and a woman with their arms around each other smiling. She looked up and saw a tear rolling down Shane's cheek.

-Are these people very special to you? – She asked

-Yeah, they are… they're my parents from years ago. They died in a war called the "World Games" and I was sent to an orphanage. Some said I never would live past my 20th birthday from the crisis on earth. I survived escaping the war fighters and rebels and took refuge in another town to live a new life… I'm sorry Tali, I was drifting off again. – He frowned

-I see why this is so special to you Shane. I miss my family as well, and they live extremely far away. We Quarians can't expose ourselves to the outside, for our weak immune systems could kill us from exposure to germs. That is why we wear these suits, to travel the outer world and discvover technology that could cure us of this curse. –

-So you're all alone… just like me. Maybe… I can help you with that problem of yours. –

-Really? – Tali asked eagerly

-Well, we can try. – He smiled

Tali wrapped her arms around Shane and hugged him, she felt warmth from in her suit and her face turned red. She loved how he was so warm and her face's blush glowed even brighter. Shane, startled at first, loosened up, smiled and put his arms around her and hugged her back. Her suit was surprisingly soft and not very hard considering the only thing that was made of metal was her armor covering her right arm and helmet. Both felt they were not alone anymore for that moment and they stayed like that for what seemed to be hours and released each other's embrace. Shane smiled and waved goodbye to Tali and said to see her in the morning with the others. Neither did they both know however, Chief had been watching them the entire time and smirked, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. For a new mission was to take place…

Next Chapter: Blitzkrieg!

This chapter is one the shortest I've ever written.

All characters belong to their respected companies.

The plot of the story is mine.


End file.
